


endings

by soddingpotter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, whaddya gonna do about it, yea i'm in an angst mood again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soddingpotter/pseuds/soddingpotter
Summary: Iwaizumi doesn’t love Oikawa anymore and Oikawa lets Iwa go.





	endings

It was never supposed to end this way. It didn’t end with a bang, and it didn’t end with a whimper. It just ended. There was no build up, no warning. Maybe he should have seen it coming but he was blinded by love. How foolish he was.

. . .

_“I’m breaking up with you.” Iwaizumi was lying next to him, on his bed. They were both studying for an upcoming final and it was the first sound anybody had made for hours. Oikawa thought the silence was from concentration. Now he realizes it was from Hajime picking the right moment to tell him._

_“You’re- what?” Oikawa looks at him sharply. The sun was making Iwaizumi’s skin glow bronze. He could feel his chest tighten like a vice._

_“I’m breaking up with you. I just don’t feel the same anymore.” Iwaizumi slides off the bed, taking his stuff with him._

_“Oh,” Oikawa watches him leave. He doesn’t stop him, doesn’t try and convince him to stay. He just lets him go. His heart leaves along with him._

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is short but i felt if i added anymore it would take away from it so yeah. have 176 words of angst.


End file.
